Collide
by pocket dial
Summary: One-shot. Set on the day New York City was forever changed.


**A/N: Set on 9/11.**

**One-shot only.**

* * *

Vincent Keller is the youngest of three boys. His two older brothers were well-respected firefighters of New York city but he had a different calling from them. He's a highly educated man who was starting his first day of residency.

He couldn't help but count his blessings. All throughout his life he had the support of his family. He had an understanding and loving girlfriend who helped him through medical school. She herself became a registered nurse, both having the desire to help and save people.

He looks around the dining room table, breakfast was freshly cooked by their mother, a quick celebration before he started his first day. His family sat around, waiting for him.

Vincent sits down between his mother and girlfriend. He has a wide smile on his face as he sits down.

"I'm proud of you honey." His mother kisses his temple before serving him eggs and sausage.

"Mom..." Vincent whines.

"You're still my baby boy and you are currently under my roof. You and Alex should visit more often. And you two boys as well. Your father and I miss you all so much. The house is so quiet now."

"Probably because Vince isn't here farting every chance he gets." William, the oldest of three chimes in.

"Will, where are your manners? Michael, aren't you going to say something." She turns to her husband who was reading the newspaper. September 11, 2001 was written on the front page.

"Dear, they're all adults now." Mr. Keller answers without looking away from paper.

"Alex, I don't know how you can live with all three of them." Mrs. Keller asks.

"It's easy Mrs. K, earplugs." Alex answers as she combs her fingers through Vincent's hair.

"I don't fart as much as Will burps." Vincent adds in. "Why are you picking on me for? I thought we were celebrating my first day of residency?"

"You're right Mom, he definitely is your baby boy." Nathaniel, the middle son jokingly chides Vincent.

"Mom, they're picking on me."

The whole family laughs as they continue to enjoy each others company.

* * *

Catherine Chandler is the eldest of two. Her younger sister Heather is an exact replica of her, both sisters bubbly and easy-going until the day their maternal grandmother was checked into the hospital a week ago. Grammy as they called her since they were able to talk, was their favorite. Grammy always had sweets for them when she came to visit and she always visited her only two grandchildren.

Since then they've lost their perk, the happy going smile that always greeted everyone they ran into.

Catherine and Heather sits on opposite sides of the bed, both holding one of their Grammy's hand.

"Cat..." Heather's voice was low as they spent another early morning in the hospital. Her eyes completely red as she spent most of the night and all morning crying.

"Heath..." Catherine stands up and walks to the other side of the room. She embraces her sister, holding her tightly in a hug. She never thought she'd be spending the beginning of her senior year of high school in the hospital.

"I don't understand Cat...why would Mom want to pull the plug on Grammy...it's not fair..."

Catherine sweeps Heather's bangs out of her face and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry Heath. One day you'll understand. Grammy won't be able to wake up anymore that's why Mom is letting her go but no matter what, she'll always be here." Catherine places her right hand over Heather's heart. "All those memories you have of Grammy, don't ever forget them, okay?"

"Okay." Heather nods her head and hugs her sister.

"Let's say goodbye to Grammy before the doctors and nurses get here."

* * *

All four members of the Chandler's had red blood-shot eyes. Catherine holds her younger sister as their parents walk in front of them. Grammy was now gone and neither had the bright smile they were known for.

Mr. Chandler stops. Doctors and nurses flooded the waiting room, all staring at the television. Mrs. Chandler grabs her husband's hand, holding to it tightly as she watches what the rest of the world was watching. New York city was being attacked, two planes crashed into the World Trade Center.

Vincent removes his masks as he stares up at the television. To his right is his girlfriend, whose fingernails were digging through his skin. Alex gasped as they replayed the World Trade Center collapsing.

Catherine held her Mother's hand tightly as her younger sister moved to stand between their parents. Her mouth opens but no words come out.

Vincent drops his mask, letting his left hand fall to his side. His hand bumps into another, a young lady who just lost her Grammy. Instincts makes him look to his left and quickly back up to the screen.

To Catherine's right was a young man starting his first day of residency. His hand accidentally brushes hers as shock overwhelms his mind and body, dropping his mask to the floor. Catherine tightens her hold on her Mother's hand as another warm touch graze her right hand.

Catherine remained still as she stands close to her Mom.

Vincent's heart ached for all the lives that were lost.

Mrs. Chandler knew what she had to do.

All eyes were on the television. Everyone knew that their lives were forever changed.

**The end.**


End file.
